The Old Tale (Parts 1 and 2)
(This quest is only available after 3.9.4) 'The Old Tale Part 1' Speak to Vorador the Scribe in Poinsbruk. Ask him what news he might have. He'll tell you that he overheard some drunks talking about a "castle" near the village of Kwynn and asks you if you want to go and explore. Accept his proposition. Go to Kwynn and ask the Village Elder there about nearby castles. He'll mention that there's only Seven Cross Keep, save some nearby ruins. Ask about the ruins, and the elder will explain that there are some ruins up the river, in a tidy little pocket in the nearby mountain range to the west of the village. Go to the Old Ruins and start exploring. Once you enter the main gate, you'll see that the entire place is dotted with bones, skeletons, and swords. Some of the equipment suggests that these were old Knights of the Griffon. Immediately after entering the compound, look to the right and go to the first building, a blocky tower with a set of stairs up the right side. You'll find a Chest within the rubble of the tower. Inside, you'll find an old Griffon heater shield and a random item, along with a Fragile Book. Read the Fragile Book (requires 8 Intelligence). It will crumble into dust after a few days of reading. Go back to Poinsbruk and talk to Vorador. Vorador, after listening to your information, will tell you that this must have been the infamous Gairbolt Massacre - 60 Knights of the Griffon slaughtered by 300 Knights of the Lion that were in the area for a feast held by the Griffons for the Lion Grandmaster. The location and details of the fall of the Griffons had been lost until now. Vorador suggests that it's likely a bad idea to reveal this information publicly, as it might draw the ire of the Knights of the Lion. The player is awarded 510 experience. However, those ruins still exist...and you might be able to make use of them... 'The Old Tale Part 2' Go back to Kwynn and talk to the Village Elder about hiring a blacksmith. You'll get Bernard. Go back to the Old Ruins during daytime and speak with Bernard - you'll also see your companions mulling about the area. He'll tell you what you need to give him to restore the ruins: 3 Sumpter Horses, 5 Dried Meat, 3 Tools, and 1 Ale, along with 20 Refugees to serve as a workforce. You must turn in all of the goods, before you can turn in the Refugees. Locating the horses, meat, and ale should be fairly easy, and you should purchase the tools from Senderfall. As for the Refugees, you can get lucky and get a bunch from a Red Brotherhood representative in taverns. However, you'll likely have to rescue them by fighting various outlaw parties. The Mystmountain Raiders offer propably the easiest source of Refugees. Once you have rescued them, remember two things: don't let them die, and DON'T PROMOTE THEM. It's a good idea to head back to the Ruins and turn some Refugees in to Bernard every time you've acquired 6-7 of them, just to guarantee their safety. Once Bernard has all of the necessary resources and workers, he will need two weeks to construct a new camp. Once it's completed, the player will get a message telling them so, and you also get 710 experience. The new Hideout looks great on the inside, though it does not change its appearance on the main Pendor map, and in its initial state can house a garrison of 50 men - which initially also includes the 20 Refugees you brought earlier. Bernard becomes your new Camp Master. You also can hire additional personnel for the camp: the Blacksmith Harold for 3000 denars, and the stableboy Derafsh for 5000 denars. After you pay for him, you'll have to also hire any generic Jatu Outcast Rider from a Tavern. Bring him to the Hideout and that dude becomes Derafsh. For 15000 denars, Bernard can also double the size of the garrison. Harold in particular gives you the other new 3.9.4 quest, Barding, which is about some unique horse armor he discovered inside the ruins. Old Tale 1 - Old Ruins Location.png|Location of Old Ruins: west of Kwynn up the river, inside the mountain pocket. Old Tale 1 - Chest Building From Entrance.png|When you enter the ruins, look to the right to this building. Old Tale 1 - Chest Building.png|Building with the Chest. Old Tale 1 - Chest.png|The Chest! Old Tale 1 - Loot.png|The Loot! Old Tale 1 - Fragile Book.png|The Book! Old Tale 2 - Hideout.png|Part II - Your new hideout is unchanged on the outside, but... Old Tale 2 - Hideout Interior.png|...it looks much better on the inside. Old Tale 2 - Hideout Menu.png|Hideout Menu (blacksmith already hired) Old Tale 2 - Bernard Menu.png|Camp Master Bernard's menu Category:Quests Category:Hideout